In Love With An Untamed Man 2
by LucifieRavena
Summary: Part 2 of the series. Set in the Second X-Men movie, Ellie Grey fights for peace as danger lurks the corners.
1. Intro

Mutants

Since the discovery of their existence, they have been regarded with fear, suspicion; often hatred. Across the planet, debate rages: Are mutants the next link in evolutionary chain or simply a new species of humanity fighting for their share of the world?

Either way it is a historical fact: Sharing the world had never been the humanity's defining attribute.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>When I had first experienced being a mutant, I was scared. Jean was only eight years old when I first levitated a cookie to my hand while our mother was cooking dinner. I never knew it was bad. I always thought I was special and unique. Well, at the age of nine you will think it's like that.<p>

At the age of ten, I always cleaned my room by my psychic powers.

At the age of eleven I figured out that I can do things like create a barrier around myself when Jean threw snowballs my way, talk about a perfect tool.

Ever since, Jean never said a word knowing that she wanted to be the only one to know about my extraordinary self.

One day I was sitting outside with Jean playing dolls when I heard yelling two houses down in our cul-de-sac. Both Jean and I looked to see a couple fighting, yelling at each other. "You're sleeping with my brother you whore!" the guy yelled. "_Of course I'm sleeping with him. He's more of a man you are_." I heard a voice in my head as if someone was telling me right there. It was a women's voice that I had heard, so I paid attention to the women he was yelling at. "No I wasn't! I love you Ethan…only you." she told him in tears. Her voice was the same one I had heard earlier in my mind. "Jean?" I asked her. She turned her innocent head to me instead of the two yelling couple. "I think I can read minds…like I hear them from the person without them moving their mouth." I explained to her little growing mind with a little bit of fear in it.

"Oh! Oh! What am I thinking?" she asked preciously, that made me smile. I turned my body towards her looking at her eyes. As I closed my eyes, I hear "_I wish to be like my big sister_." I opened my eyes fully to see Jean staring at me with her green eyes to my dark chocolate ones. "I hope and wish you become like me too Jean. Then we'd be really sisters." I smiled at her with the truth.

That day…was the day I thought I would never consider to regret…to regret that wish I made back then…to Jean.

Oh how I was so wrong about my dream of the future my eleven year old self-made long ago.

Oh how I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>*


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I never once had that haunting dream of my dead husband.<p>

All because I fell in love with someone I thought I could never love.

He promised me that he would be back from his mission.

He's been gone for almost a year and a half now.

Shaking my head from my thoughts I stopped with my group of students in front of a present bone, muscle, and nerves assembly of a human body which was standing beside a body replica of a _Homo sapien_, I started to talk about the differences and similarities through the evolution that made humans today; even though Neanderthals were actually distant cousins. Answering a few questions later I sent the students to the first on hands room exhibit. Today we brought some students for a field trip to the Science Museum. Walking around keeping an eye on the students, my mind wondered off to _him_.

Logan hasn't returned for months. I don't even know if he's okay or where he really is at. I don't even think the man owns a cell phone. Then again I don't even think he knows of such things exist. I came across a mirror from one of the trivia brain teasers stand and looked at my reflection. I wondered if he would know it's me. I even hope that he will like the change I made. I don't really look the same as I did when we had first met back in the school. Thinking about it, a lot of us changed.

Jean had cut her hair really short to her chin with long bangs flipped to the right, but feathered it. Ororo had her hair cut short too, only to her lower shoulder blades, a little longer than mine. I even had a change of look. I only got my hair dyed to a darker brown with bunch more wavy layers everywhere. My hair now reaches to my own collar bone just above my breasts instead of it being below my ribs. My complexion is still peachy but more of a peachy alabaster type. Scott didn't change much at all besides a short haircut. Charles is still the same. Rouge started dating Bobby Drake while John Allerdyce, Bobby's best friend, is causing some trouble. Speaking of trouble I sensed edginess coming from the food court.

I walked in front of a huge model of a heart and studied it when a male voice came from behind me. "Hello there." I turned slightly to see a man very much attractive with semi short blonde hair gelled up in a hawk like fashion, gorgeous baby blue eyes, and nice muscular build. Yet I couldn't help but size him up to Logan. "Hello to you to." I answered back politely. "You a doctor?" he asked. I picked up a slight Australian accent on him and smiled. "Yes I am. I'm actually a Surgeon both P.H.D. and M.D. trained in eleven fields and specialties." I told him proudly. He smiled and nodded his head. "That's what I call an ideal woman." He said with an adorable grin. I laughed and looked away. "Thank you and you?" I asked him back. "Oh I'm a Neurologist." He spoke while looking at the heart structure. Smiling I told him, "I'm Ellie Grey."

He looked at me and sent me a genuine smile while taking my hand. Kissing my knuckles he replied, "A pleasure Dr. Grey. I'm Dr. Elliot Hart." I smiled and blushed at his advance, but at the back of my mind I couldn't help but think of Logan and how he would react to this man advancing on me. Then again, there was plenty of men that tried to progress on me over the year.

We chatted for some time in front of the heart structure when I had looked at the time. "Oh dear, I'm sorry but I need to gather my group of students. I wasn't paying attention to the time." Elliot smiled and nodded. "It was a great pleasure talking to you Ellie. I hope to meet you again." He told me. I could see the hope in his eyes and I made a decision. Logan wasn't coming back anytime soon. What was the pain in going out with one man for one day? So I took a dive.

"I work at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. If you come by later today, I'd say around six to eight I'm free. We'll see." I told him with a wink and walked away. Entering another room of the exhibit, I called my group through their minds and waited in front of the Nervous system display. Thinking about Elliot and Logan I looked back at my group and I answered a question that a student had asked about the difference between the neurophysiology and neurochemistry.

"_Ellie, get to the food court now_." Jean's voice rang into my mind breaking my speech to the children in front of me. Pausing and looking to the side I answered back. "_Is it what I was sensing earlier_?" "_It's Bobby and the others_." She responded back. Knowing what she meant I turned back to my students. "Okay guys, no more medical mumbo jumbo. I think we had enough of this exhibit for today." Some kids sighed in relief while some groaned in displeasure.

It was long till I saw Storm's group ahead. "Ororo, what's going on?" I whispered to her as I stood to the right of her. "It's John again." She whispered back. Her group of students stood beside my own as we looked ahead. I noticed Scott beside Ororo and Jean next to him. It wasn't long when Charles rolled in and froze the humans in the building. Giving some of the students looks from touching the humans, I looked at Jean.

"_Something is wrong_." She looked back at me and smiled a small smile. "_I'm okay_." She answered back. Giving her an annoyed expression I tried to press on. "_Jean, I know about the nightmares and distress about your powers. I'm your sister; I know when something is wrong._" She shook her head and turned away back to the professor.

I was determined to know. So I ignored her and turned my attention back to what was happening. As the professor told John something, I turned to the TV right of us. "Professor." I said to him with my eyes never leaving the TV.

On the TV an image of the white house, surrounded by army troops was shown. The words "Mutant Assassination Attempt" appeared on the screen.

"I think it's time to leave professor." Scott's voice rang out of the silence.

"I think your right." Charles stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please*<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>We all stood or sat in the room in silence thinking. Scott was staring out of the window, Ororo standing and leaning on the wall to the left of him by the window, Jean sitting in a chair to his right with Charles in his wheelchair to her left. I was sitting in a chair by the door watching them being silent.<p>

"My Opinion? Magneto's behind this." Scott said breaking the silence. He turned from the window in a twirl like movement as Jean spoke. "No, I don't think so Scott."

"While Eric might have organized something like this from prison – for him the gesture is far too…irrational. It only hurts his goal of mutant prosperity." Charles said whereas Scott went beside me and sat in a chair between me and Ororo. "You mean superiority." Scott intervened when Charles was done. I was watching Jean touch one of the chess pieces that were laid out on the table that sat between her and Charles. Scott leaned his elbows onto his knees when Charles continued. "Your right, if Eric had his way."

Storm moved from her spot by the window and spoke with her left hand moving. "Of course you know how the government will respond. They'll re-introduce the Registration Act." She walked from her spot to beside me to sit on the table between me and Scott. "Or worse." the professor said while looking at us. "The president could declare the state of emergency, could place every mutant in the country under arrest."

"Do you think the assassin is working alone?" Jean asked from her spot leaving the chess piece alone. "The only way we'll know is that we find him before the authorities do." Charles answered her while looking at her and looked away facing his knees. He looked up and to us all and continued, "I've been trying to track him with Cerebro, but his movements are inexplicably erratic…but I have more exact coordinates. Storm, Jean I need you to take the jet and try to pick him up." Nodding all our heads we all left the room to our separate ways. Storm and Jean went to get ready for leaving tonight. Scott went down the hall to god knows where while I stood there swaying back and forth on my heels. "_Right_." I said in my mind. Before I knew it, my body was moving to the dorms section of the building. I was surprised to see myself standing in front of his door again. "_Oh Logan_." Putting my hand on the doorknob I walked in to the room. The first thing I took in was the scent. Oh how I missed the way he smelled.

I lay in his bed holding his pillow close; just inhaling his scent over and over again with my eyes closed facing the door. I wished he was back already. I didn't really know how he would react to anything. I was beginning to regret the decision I made on meeting Elliot later on today. I don't even know if he was coming here or not. I haven't even really been with a man nor done anything to or with a man since Caden. Well, besides the kiss I shared with Logan of course. I really do hope Elliot rain checks or even forgets me. I was so into my thoughts I didn't hear the door open or close.

I felt a rough textured hand press on my left cheek gently and a thumb slowly rubbing me. I open my eyes to meet another. "Logan?" I ask in silence whisper in a daze. Blinking again I saw him crouching in front of me. "Logan." I said a little louder and sat up quick. "You're here, your back; Oh Logan your home." I told him with my left hand holding his to my cheek. I jumped into his arms hugging him. I didn't want to let go. I was afraid I was dreaming him here. He chuckled as he held me in his arms. Smiling I pulled away and held his face in my hands. "Your back." I spoke him. He smiled his signature smile and replied, "I had to return something." He held up his hand to his neck and pulled out my dog tags I got from Christmas from one of my students. "You actually kept it?" I asked him grabbing onto the necklace to look at it. "Of course I kept it. It's yours."

Hugging him again I got up with him. "Did you just arrive?" He looked at me and nodded his head. "This is embarrassing." I told him looking away to the ground while fixing my hair. "It's fine. I liked what I found on my bed anyhow. It's a nice welcome home present." He said to me with his smirk. He grabbed my chin kindly as I smiled and brought my face to his. "I like your hair. It's nice." "Thank you." I voiced him back. Looking up to his eyes I whispered. "I missed you terribly." He smiled lopsided and brought our foreheads together. "I missed you too darlin'." We smiled as I kissed his lips softly. He brought his left hand from my chin to cupping my cheek. I moved my right hand to his hair, weaving my fingers in his dark brown locks.

With my free hand I gripped his leather jacket and brought us closer, his free hand intertwining into my hair gripping my head as we kissed even harder. Our lips molded together with our need for each other. It wasn't long till we needed to catch our breath. When we separated yet kept our foreheads touching, I smiled. "It's good to be back." Logan said in a small hushed voice. I giggled afterwards and we hugged once more.

"You better go meet with the professor. I'll go say my farewells to the girls before they leave." I told him as I pecked his stubbed cheek. Walking away from him I went to the door and opened it. Peeking back at him I told him with a smile, "I'm glad your back Logan. Please keep the necklace. I want you to have it." Walking away and down the hall I knew he had a smile on.

It didn't take much time till he was close behind me following. On my way to the hidden elevator with Logan trailing behind, the doorbell rang. I stopped and looked at it with an irritated expression. "_Please don't be who I think it is_." I rendered in my mind as I trudged to the front door. Opening them I felt Logan not far behind me. "Hello?" I asked confusingly to the man outside the doors. He was a flower delivery man as I can tell by his overalls and name tag that said '_Greg_'. "I'm here on a delivery for Ms. Ellie Grey?" The man said.

I closed my open mouth and nodded my head. "I'm Ellie Grey." "Well miss. These are for you." He handed me the most stunning bouquet of dazzling flowers I've ever seen. He then turned to walk back toward the flower delivery van when I quickly asked him. "Wait! Who are these from?" He turned back to face me and smiled politely. "Sorry I don't know mam'. It does have a message in it though." I nodded at the man and turned to face Logan's chest.

"Who got you flowers?" He asked in none happy tone. Ignoring his tone of voice, I looked into the flowers smelling then after closing and locking the front door. "I don't know, but I'll see soon." I told him. Stepping to the side I walked over to a vanity. "_Thank you to the man upstairs_." I whispered in my mind in victory. Elliot did not come at all. Putting the flowers down, I found the small envelope.

"Oh, Dr. Ellie you got more flowers?" a voice came from my left. Both Logan and I turn to see a young girl dressed in yellow. "Yes Jubilee. More flowers." "More flowers?" Logan asked in a quiet voice for only me to hear. "Miss G, I wish I knew your skills." Jubilee said before walking away.

I rubbed my head and made a move to open it. "More flowers?" Logan asked again in a louder tone. "Yes Logan more flowers." I told him in an annoyed tone. "You know, I'm not a bad looking woman Logan. So what if I don't care that these men I meet outside of the school like to be nice and send me flowers in order for me to say yes to their advances. They are just flowers. I don't date these men; I don't even talk to them. I haven't even kissed or touched or done anything with another man besides my ex-husband and you." I told him in an angered manner while reading the message. I turned to him and threw the note to him. "It's not like I was actually going to meet them. I was too hung up on your dumb claws." I said to him angrily. I walked away to the hidden elevator and left him there.

Logan picked up the note and read it.

_Hello there dear ,_

_I am dreadfully sorry about our meeting._

_I do hope we can have a rain check._

_Here are some wonderful flowers just for you._

_It was a pleasure to run into you today._

_Your friend,_

_Dr. Hart_

Logan ran his hand up his face and down again with a groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please*<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

**Took sometime to update. Heres chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After bidding farewells to Storm and Jean, I headed down to the hall that held Cerebro. Pausing at the end of the hall and leaning on the wall, I looked around the corner for any signs of the professor and Logan.<p>

"_He's in here with me Ellie_." I heard the professor speak. "_Thank you Charles_." I responded back. "_I believe he will meet you later in his room for he has something to tell you, an apology I believe._"He continued as I nodded and left the corner to the elevator.

Going to one of the kitchens in the house, I spotted Bobby and Rogue. "Hey guys." I told them making my way to the cabinets by the fridge. "Hi Ellie." "What's up Miss G." was said from the both of them. "Oh, Bobby please don't follow Jubilee's example on calling me that. Call Jean that." I spoke to him in an annoyed expression with a grim smile. "Oh and Rogue, you can have those flowers on the vanity by the front door." They both laughed and Rogue nodded her head as they left the kitchen. Sighing to myself I grabbed a bag of original lays. Sitting at the Kitchen Island in one of the bar stools, I look to the outside. The sun was almost finished setting, soon it'll be dark. "We'll be leaving now Ellie." I heard a male voice from the arch door of the room. "Just please be careful Scott. Something doesn't feel right tonight." I told him from my spot without moving my eyes from the window.

"Really," He questioned as he moved from his spot at the door to over by me at the island. "Or is it because you have to babysit with only Logan tonight?" I looked at him with my face giving a glare. "Watch it Summers." I expressed angrily to him. "You know, your adorable doing that face. Jean does it too but not as cute." He said with a smile on his face. "Leave her alone one eye." Another voice came from behind us. "What are you going to do about it Logan?" Scott pestered him. "The both of you stop." I raised my voice at the two before anything gets broken, yet with the raise of my voice all the drawers and cabinets slammed open.

Getting up from my spot at the island, I walked away from them both without looking at the either of them. Exiting the other doorway of the kitchen, I spoke to the both of them for the last time. "Grow up the both of you. You guys act like children." I raised my voice once again in anger. I left them to themselves while making my way to my room.

Once I had arrived to my bedroom door I realized I had forgotten my cell phone in Logan's room from earlier. Sighing once again, I walked across the hall to his door and went in. My head at that moment pounded in fury sending me staggering to his bed, I grabbing the sheets as I fell beside it. The phone was lying between the bed sheets near my hand. Sitting up and on the bed, I clutched my head and winced. "_Soon I'll be free and everything you love will be destroyed you arrogant little brat_." A woman's vocal sound sprang in wrath through my mind. Never had I thought I would hear her again. "_Averna_." I answered back to it. "_Soon_." She whispered in an echo and the aching dispersed. I opened my eyes in pain and thought of the professor. I need to tell him. Exhaling a breath, I grabbed for my phone and got up to leave.

"Never thought I'd see you in my room again after pissing you off?" Logan assumed from behind me at the door. I jumped and put my phone in my pocket. "I only came for my phone." I told him and made my way to the door to leave. I needed to leave and go to the danger room. I needed to be away from anyone before something bad happens. I didn't want to be weak for Averna to pull through and do something bad like all those years ago. I needed to be away from Logan. I didn't want to hurt him.

Without looking at Logan and trying to exit, he blocked my way with his arm. "We need to talk." He said in a calm low tone. I looked off to the side and shook my head no. "No we don't. Let me leave. Please Logan, I need to be alone" I told him in an aggravated tone. "No." He replied back. I black out after he said that. My mind went into murkiness hole and I knew she was pulling through.

My body's hand lifted him up with my power banging him against the ceiling and wall; my mouth smirked at him. My eyes started to get glazed with a silver milky coat. "**She said to let her through feral**." My voice rang out in echoes of others. It was like I was in my head watching a movie through my eyes. "_Please don't hurt him. Please Averna_. _Let him go_!" I yelled as loud as I could. Her laugh rang through around me bouncing everywhere in many echoes. My body then dropped my hand causing Logan to fall to the floor with a loud thump. Averna ceased in my mind leaving me in control once more. "Oh god Logan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I shouted softly to him, grabbing onto his shoulders helping him up. The look on his face was hurtful when I saw it. I felt tears welling up, but I didn't let them fall. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I turned quickly and left his room with Logan in confusion.

Making it to my room, I barely made it in time to close my door before Logan blocked my way. "Move Logan." I desperately told him. "No." He said back. Logan pushed his way in, closed the door, and locked it. "Talk to me." He said as I shook my head no and walked away from him. "Ellie! Talk to me." Logan groaned as he pulled me back to him. Wrapping his arms around me bringing me closer to him with my back touching his chest, I wanted to cry. I shook my head trying not to let my tears falls. I wanted to tell him so bad. I wanted him to know the dangers he was getting himself into.

"I can't" I told him softly as my knees buckled. He loosed his arms and turned me around. Hugging me to his chest with my arms clutching the back of his jacket, I shook my head again. "Please darlin'. Tell me what happened back there." He said back softly against my head. I sniffed against his shirt and silently told him.

"I have a dual personality, a part of me that was cut off when I was a little girl. I was too strong at my age and the professor saved me. Charles helped me control it and sealed it away. Only allowing me to have access to some of the abilities, but that all changed for the worst. Sooner or later it molded and created its own mind inside mine. She calls herself Averna. She was the one that killed Caden all those years ago." I rested my forehead against his collarbone. Listening to his calmed heartbeat I waited for him to talk.

"So you have two minds…your two people?" He asked curiously. I nodded my head and looked up at him. "I'm dangerous Logan. I don't want you to end up like him. The professor is better at explaining it than me." I told him. He smiled small and kissed the hairline of my forehead. "I heal fast." I chuckled against him and nodded. "You don't know what you're getting into." I murmured to him grazing against his lips. "I can take it." He responded back. He gripped my head and held onto my mid back as he claimed my lips. Kissing him back eagerly, I grasped his leather jacket and brought him close. Our lips clashed together. The kiss was powering through her. Fire poured everywhere in me. I felt his passion growing as we pressed into each other even more. "I have to get the students to bed." I told him breaking our kiss. Logan grumbled and went to my neck with fierce kisses and nibbles. Trying not to moan I pushed myself from him. Our breath was uneven, the room was feeling hot, and the look in his eyes was enough to want him just to ravish me here and now.

"We can't Logan." I whimpered to him. Pulling away and giving us distance, I looked at him. "I need to check on the students." I looked at him for the last time before I set off out of the room. Barely down the hall, had Logan called. "Ellie, wait." I turned to him to see him by his door. "I want to say sorry about earlier today….about the flowers. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I don't blame guys trying to be with you. I guess I just got….you know." I smiled at his apology and looked away then back at him. "Apology accepted Logan." I started to walk away once more before yelling out to him over my shoulder just as he was about to enter his room, "Besides, I like jealous men." I heard his low chuckle just as I rounded the corner of the hall.

After making sure all the students were at bed besides the twelve year old Jones, I made my way back to the dorm rooms. That boy never really sleeps. Just watches TV to pass time. Walking back into the teachers and older students dorms, I almost made it to my door when I heard Logan's voice. "Come to my room. Sleep with me tonight." I looked down and smiled. "Okay." I whispered and went into my room to change.

Grabbing a pair of short baby blue sleep boxers, white camisole, and a thigh length thin light blue cotton robe; I changed in my connected bathroom. I brushed my hair and threw the clothes I was wearing earlier today in the hamper; exiting the bathroom while turning the light off, I soon ran into a strong wall. "Logan." I said with a laugh. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly. Well pushed him enough to get through because of his heaviness. "You were taking too long." I giggled as I grabbed my favorite pillow and looked at him while tilting my head. He looked at me and roamed my body with his eyes. His smile disappeared when he saw the scars on my collar bones from Liberty Island.

"Let's go to bed Logan." I spoke to him tenderly. He smiled and led me to his room across the hall. He got in the bed first and patted the spot next to him. Giggling at his effort, I smile brightly and crawled in next to him. Turning off the lights with my command, I snuggled into his side. Laying my head on his chest, wrapping my right leg over his, draping my right arm over his stomach, and my left arm going under his right laying my hand on his shoulder; I was set. Logan groaned in pleasure while draping his right arm over my shoulders protectively, he laid his chin at the top of my head.

"So, you were hung on my dumb claws huh?"

"Goodnight Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be up soon.<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I watched him breathe smoothly as he slept beside me. I awoke earlier from the noise he was making. Grumbling and moaning. I knew he was having a nightmare. It wasn't hard to tell what kind either. Just a glimpse inside his head and I saw it. I saw what they did to him. He stopped and his breath was back to being even and slow. I ran my fingers delicately on his face. Leaning my head on my left hand propped up on my elbow, I touched his lips. Getting up slowly and softly I gave him a peck on the lips and got out of the bed. I quickly went to the window to our left and opened one. It was getting hot and I didn't want to wake him. Bringing the robe around myself to keep warm, I sighed.<p>

Leaving the room with one last look at him, I walked down the halls to find the kitchen. I passed Jones and said my hello, noticing him flipping through the channels with the blink of his eyes. I never understand why he watches boring TV programs this late in night instead of new or old movies. I made it to the kitchen and mentally turned the light on. I looked at the time and grimaced.

Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet by the sink, then a spoon, I walked over to the fridge and took the banana split ice cream tub out. I made myself a small ice cream dish and sat down facing the door way and the fridge. I didn't pay attention to the time after finishing my bowl when Bobby waltzed in. "Hey Miss G." he said with a smile on his face. I smiled back to him. "Really Bobby?"

He chuckled and went to the fridge. I looked to the utensils drawer and mentally grabbed a spoon. Moving it over to him, Bobby sat next to me with two tubs and grabbed the spoon. "Thanks." "You're welcome." I replied. He refilled my bowl with banana split and closed the tub. Flying it over back to the fridge, I put it where it belonged. "You never use a bowl. When will you learn?" I told him as we ate together. Bobby smiled and laughed as he ate out of the ice cream tub in front of him.

We quietly talked about random things when we suddenly started to talk about him and Rogue. I could tell he really like her. I knew they liked each other, but I knew their distresses and frustrations about being intimate together. It was any day now when there would be a bad discussion about it. I just hope Bobby doesn't do anything to hurt him and Rogue. Bobby nudged my shoulder jokingly as we giggled about a lame joke he made. It was then Bobby quieted and paused his eating and spoke. "Hey." I brought my head to see Logan walk in.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" He asked as he made his way to the fridge. "Apparently not." Bobby replied back humorously causing me to giggle a little. "I guess he ran into little Jones. He doesn't sleep Logan. Just watches TV to pass time." Logan looks back at me and smirks. "_Thought you left me_." I heard his thoughts. "_I woke up, didn't want to disturb you_." Logan bobs his head and opens the fridge. "Got any beer?" Logan asks while looking in the fridge. "Logan." I said his name in surprise. "This is a school." Bobby tells him in humor watching him.

"So that's a no?" Logan asks back teasingly. "Ya, that's a no," Bobby mockingly answered back. "You got anything other than chocolate milk?" Logan playfully asks as he looks around the fridge and then closes it. "There should be some soda in the small cup board." Bobby told him while pointing to the cupboard with his spoon. I was snickering quietly as I could trying to not burst into laughter at the two. Logan walked up to the cabinet and opened it. Coke-a-Cola was sitting there on the first shelf. Logan grabbed one glass bottle and closed the cabinet. Walking back to the island in front of me and Bobby he opened the bottle.

Dropping the cap on the counter, Logan went to take a swig when he stopped and raised an eyebrow. Looking at Bobby I knew what he was about to do. Logan brought the glass bottle in front Bobby. Bobby grabbed the glass habitually while looking at Logan and did a quick blow into the top of the bottle automatically. The glass then turned to frost cooling the liquid. Bobby handed the bottle back to Logan.

As Logan took the bottle he said thanks and drank away. "No Problem." Bobby responded back with a smirk.

I finished my bowl and got up to wash it. "You should totally be used to blowing things cold there, huh Bobby?" I said comically while washing the bowl and spoon. "Hey." Bobby yelled and laughed as he continued to eat his ice cream. As I sat back down in my seat I looked at Logan. "_Was it a nightmare_?" I asked him. He looked down and looked at Bobby answering him. As Bobby nodded his head and looked away Logan looked at me. "_Ya_." I smiled small and nodded my head.

"Hey, where is that tribe friend of yours?" Logan randomly asked. I looked at him weird until Bobby intervened. "You mean professor Allas?" Logan nodded his head. "Oh, Allas, she had a distress call from Brazil a little before the assassin attack on the President had happen. Now that you mentioned it, she hasn't called in since she left." I said in worry. Drumming slightly on the counter I continued. "She's probably okay. I shouldn't worry about her. If she doesn't contact here in a couple of days then I'll see." I told them with a small smile.

Abruptly I gazed off and tilted my head. I felt something terribly wrong. There was something in the school. "Ellie somthin' wrong? You alright?" Logan asked. Bobby looked at me confused. "Jones." Was the only thing that came from my voice. Logan took another swig before he looked away as if he was hearing something. Putting the drink down he got up and started to walk away. "What is it?" Bobby asked in concern. Logan 'shhh'ed' him and continued to stand looking at the door way. "_Logan I think someone's in the house. Something's terribly wrong_." I told hastily in worry. As Logan left the room Bobby got up and went to the window behind us. Getting up and following him to look out I tried sensing around the household.

"Bobby." I whispered in fear. There were men in the house and two helicopters on the way here. I had to tell Logan, I need to get a hold of the others, and I had to get to the children before something bad happens to them. How couldn't I see this coming? Suddenly there was loud noises' coming from behind us. Turning to see, we both see Logan holding a man in black soldier gear with a huge gun in his hand. "You picked the wrong house bub." Logan said to the man.

Just then I heard Siren's screams through the house. All of us grabbed our ears in pain screaming when the man brought his gun up at me and Bobby. "Bobby!" I screamed his name. Bobby still clutching his ears, dropped down to the floor behind the island as the gun went off. I stood there with my arms off to the each side of me creating my force field around me and Bobby. The bullets were sticking to the barrier becoming still in the air. He stopped pulling the trigger as he elbowed Logan in the face. I fell to the floor letting the barrier go. Bobby grabbed onto me to bring me out of harm's way as Logan fought the man. The man twisted himself around and blocked himself from Logan. He slap Logan back in to the island. The man swiftly brought out his knife and tried to stab Logan, but Logan was trying to hold him back. I watched from the floor with Bobby as I yelled out to Logan. "Logan!"

Logan then snapped and released his claws then yelled. He pushed the man back into the fridge and stabbed him on both sides of the man's chest roaring. Breathing deeply, Logan sheathed his claws and dropped the guy. He looked at the both of us. "Your right."

Logan went to us and grabbed Bobby up and helped me off the floor. "_Everyone, wake up now. The campus is being attack. Find any of the older students to safety. Guys, you know what to do. Get the children to safety. Hurry, it's not safe here." _I told all of the children and older ones in the building. "You alright?" Logan asked I nodded my head quickly to him. We went to the door way when Logan stopped us. "Stay here."

Logan started down the hall attacking the men in uniform. When I looked back to Bobby to tell him to help the students, he was gone. I looked back down the hall for Logan, but he was gone too. "Damn."

I ran off to the second hidden elevator to get to the children fast. Once inside I waited and was losing patience fast. As soon as the door opened I saw the screaming children. "Over here." I yelled at them. With more than seven children following me I got them to one of the safe hidden passages. Making sure they were all in I closed all the doors and took off. Running down another hallway a wall to my right exploded. After yelping and jumping up in terror there was two men in uniform that flew through the wall and hit the other in heap. Looking at them I saw Piotr walk out of the hole with Siren in his arms passed out. "Is she okay?" I asked him in a hurry. "She is fine. Just asleep. Something they have in their guns." He told me the best he could in his semi English vocab. "Sedatives." I said. He nodded and looked to his left at the end of the hall.

Children ran around the corner screaming in a hurry. They looked at us and turned around to the huge window on the wall. There was a bright light shining through. "Helicopter." I told Piotr. "Take the children." I told him as he looked to the kids. "This way." He took down the hall with the kids following to the hidden passage I used earlier. Making sure they made it to it, I ran down the hall and rounded the corner to see soldiers standing there ready to shoot me. "I don't think so." I told them. Looking at them they all dropped their weapons. I smiled as they were lifted off the ground. My hand following them up, I moved it swiftly to the side as the men were slammed against the wall. Turning around to go down a different hall I was hit on the side of the face.

Falling to the ground I heard Logan's scream of rage. Looking up with my hand resting on the left side of my head, I saw Bobby, John, and Rogue. My sight was then led to see Logan stab the man that hit me. After the man fell dead Logan came up to me. "You okay, your bleeding." He asked worryingly as he looked at the spot I was hit. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. We need to get out of here Logan." I told him.

"Let's go." He said. We all took off down a different hall to another hidden passage that led to the car garage. "This is it." Bobby said as he opened the passage. When the door slid up we all ran in. With Rogue in front of me and Logan behind me, I turned to see if he was there, but he closed the door. "No." I yelled at the same time Rogue yelled his name.

Once we got down the stairs I stopped. "I'm going back." I told them. Rogue stopped running and looked at me. The other two kept running but stopped as Rogue yelled at them.

"Wait – wait! They're going to kill him!" "He can handle himself. Let's go." John said from behind Bobby. "Bobby." Rogue yelled. "No. You guys continue to go ahead. I'll go back and get him we'll be fine I promise you Rogue." I told her. She kept shaking her head. "No we can't lose you too." John said. Rogue looked at me and then to Bobby. "Please." She begged him. "No. we're not leaving you behind too. We need you professor." Bobby said to me. I debated in my head then thought. "_They're old enough_." I nodded me fast and took off back up the stairs.

When we got back to the door I instructed Bobby on what to do. Moving Rogue and John a little far away, me and Bobby opened the door slightly and let him do his magic. I watched Logan look at a man not far from him as a wall of ice was being created. As the wall was done and harden Logan yelled out 'no' twice. "Logan. Come on. Let's go." I told him in worry and urgency. I saw the shadow of the man walk up to the wall of the ice. A hand was place on the wall as Logan did the same. I got out of the passage and made my way to Logan. Bobby tried to grab onto me to keep me from going, but I pushed his hands away. Getting close the Logan I called out to him. "Logan."

"Go I'll be fine." He said in frustration as he glanced at me and back to the ice. "But we won't." I told him in fright. He looked at me again and glanced down. Making his decision he walked to me. Just then we heard a beep and sound that sounded like a bomb. "Go." Logan said as he came to me and led me back to the passage. "Keep going." He told everyone. He closed the door and ran with us back to the many halls of the hidden channels. Bobby led the way to the garage and opened the trap door on the ceiling. He helped pull everyone up and was now looking for a getaway car.

Logan didn't waste any time and went to the blue Mazda. "Alright get in. Get in." he yelled. We got near the car as John went for the driver's seat. "I'm driving." He said as he opened the door. "Hey, hey, maybe next time." Logan told John as he grabbed him and moved him to the back seat. Bobby and Rogue where getting into the backseats with John as I was getting into the passenger's seat. I stopped and leaned on the car before getting in. Logan looked at me and leaned towards me on the car. "You alright?"

I nodded and smiled small to him. "I'll be fine. Just got dizzy." I told him trying not to worry him. We got into the car and buckled ourselves. "This is Cyclops's car." Bobby said as he leaned forward between me and Logan. "Oh ya?" Logan said deeply when he was looking for the keyhole. He raised his right hand and middle claw came out. I smiled at the thought of him flicking Scott off like that again. Starting the car, Logan pressed the gas as the garage doors opened.

We were on the road for a while heading to god knows where. It was silent, way too silent. The only sound was Logan being pissed, the clutch being changed for the speed, and the tires drifting the road. My head was throbbing and I wasn't feeling well.

"The hell was that back there." John asked. I wasn't really paying attention but was trying to stay awake. "Stryker." Logan said calmly. "His name is Stryker."

Rogue broke the silence and asked, "Who is he?"

"I can't remember." He replied quietly, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Here." Rogue told Logan. She took the dog tag he had given her when he had left and was giving it back to him. "This is yours."

He clutched it and put it in his pocket. Once again in silence, John climbed to the front. "I don't like uncomfortable silences." He reached for the stereo and pressed something. "What are you doing?" I asked him, but it was too late when the loud music of N'sync's 'Bye. Bye, Bye'.

We all yelled, groaned, and whined. John winced and pressed another button which opened something. "I don't think that's a CD player." John said as the device stopped moving. By this time I wanted to tell them it was a communicator but all I did was mumble something and blacked out against the window. Last thing I remember hear was Boston and my name being shouted out in concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and hoped you enjoyed it. Will start working on Chapter 5.<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

**Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I felt a nudge on my side and mumbled words. A rough hand gently cupped my cheek and moved my head away from the cold surface I was leaning on. More mumbles and different sounds came and gone. I heard a click and my body being picked up. I felt like I was flying in the air against something hard and warm, so welcoming. My senses were waking up from the sleep and head injury as a soft coarse voice loomed over my left ear murmuring words I hardly heard. Logan. By the time his voice stopped, memories began flashing in my head of the previous night. Trying to open my eyes I began to hear Bobby yell, "Mom, Dad…Ronny, is anybody home?"<p>

The jingle of keys echoed to my ears as I began to move in Logan's arms. "Shhh your fine, everything is okay." He said in my ears quietly. I felt the minds of John and Rogue nearby as well. "I'll try to find some clothes." Bobby said gently. I heard a distinct clink by my legs as Bobby told John not to burn anything. Logan asked then where the bottom restroom was and Bobby told him. I strained to see with my eyes softly then tried to focus. With a door opening and Logan making a gruff sound, I was lightly placed upright on a cold counter. Logan then and there grabbed both my cheeks and moved my head side to side before looking into my eyes with a small grin. "Hey." He whispered. I smiled the best I could at first before wincing. I lightly felt the side of my head where there was dried blood and a minor bump. "You took quite a hit." He said as he smoothly cleaned my head wound with a wet hand towel he found in a drawer next to us.

"The bastard took more." I told him with a smirk. He chuckled and held my head to his chest. I smiled and hugged him tight. "I'm okay Logan. You saved me." I whispered to him. My nosed sniffed and I pulled back. Wiping my face to calm myself, I got off the counter. Looking at the bathroom mirror I grimaced at my reflection. "Oh god, I look like trash." I moaned to myself. Suddenly Logan's arms circled my from behind and my back met his chest. "You're still beautiful in my eyes no matter what." He soundlessly said to my ear making me smile. With a kiss on my temple, he backed away and went to the door. Bobby showed up with some clothes. "Hey Logan, hey Miss G." I smiled back at him with his smirk. "Bobby." He brought up his arms and smiled. "I got some of my mom's old clothes. Hope they fit." He told me as he handed them to me. "It's okay Bobby, anything helps." He then gave Logan a plain men's white shirt. Bobby nodded and left. Logan looked at me, "I'll be in the kitchen." I nodded and looked at the clothes Bobby gave me and began to change after Logan closed the bathroom door.

Looking at the mirror, I was dressed in plain jeans that were a snugged yet fitting, a medium sized V-neck white shirt, and white socks with old work out puma tennis shoes. Wiping my hands dry and fixing my hair down the best I could as I stared at the small bandage on my temple, I walked out of the bathroom. I looked to my right and saw John looking at family photos of the Drake's. I swore I saw envy in his eyes. Walking up to him, I planted my hand on his shoulder and smiled tenderly at him like a mother. "You okay John?" I asked him delicately looking in his eyes. He looked down and held my hand on his shoulder, "I should be asking you that Ms. Grey." He spoke to me in a worried tone. I hugged him firmly feeling his armed wrapped around automatically and dug his head into my shoulder. Like a scared child. "It's okay John. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. Everything is going to be okay. Okay?" I expressed to him motherly like as I pulled away and held his held staring into his eyes.

John was a good kid who just wanted to be noticed. But I knew deep down he wanted someone to believe in. Someone who understood the way he understands about mutant powers. He is a strong believer when it comes to using his powers to further himself, John frequently got into trouble - the incident at the museum was just one example of his increasing personality issues. A sullen, unfriendly sort of boy, though regardless of that, he had made some friends among the student population, namely Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake. With Rogue's arrival, that small group expanded by one, she, Bobby and John becoming a close unit; however, when Marie and Bobby started dating, John became jealous and angry, due to his own unresolved feelings for Bobby and the sense of exclusion he felt. Bobby was the first friend John ever made. He felt like Rogue was taking that away from him, even though deep down, I knew John has a small crush on her. I love John. I love him like a younger brother who needs someone to be there for him; sometimes I love him like a son. I knew though, that one small push, the wrong way, he was going to snap and all hell will break loose; but no matter what, I will always be there for him.

He gave a small smile and nodded slowly. Giving a small kiss on his forehead, I gave him one last hug before heading to the kitchen to find Logan. "Logan?" I called out to him as I walked through the door way following his brain waves. What I was met with though was Logan holding a beer bottle in one hand with the fridge open staring at three people who came in. "Who the hell are you?" the man asked as the woman grabbed her cat and stood next to the young teenager. "_Oh shit_." I thought as Bobby came running down the stairs next to us. "Bobby, aren't you supposed to be at school?" the woman asked. Remembering Bobby's files, I knew that this was his father, mother, and young brother. Marie came down more slowly as she stared at the confused family.

"Bobby, who are these people?" the dad asked as I stood next to Logan. Bobby looked back at Logan and me; I nodded to him to go on. "Uh this is Professor Logan and Professor Dr. Grey." He glanced back at us then to his family nervously. "There is something I need to tell you."

We were all in the living room sitting on an L shaped couch in silence as John kept opening and closing his lighter with a clink. Rogue sat next to Bobby on the end of the short L part as his mother and brother sat on the longer stem. The father took a seat in a one seater chair across from the kids as John leaned on the fire place. Logan stood in the entrance away of the living room moving around in a tight circle looking at ever exit. I was standing behind Rouge and Bobby looking at Logan trying to think of what to say before Bobby's mother asked.

"So…when did you first…know that you were…uh-" "Mutant." John cut her off. When it came to mutant talk…John got touchy. The mother stared at him in an irritated expression as she told him the cut that out, looking at his lighter. "_John._" I told him mentally in a firm sound. He closed his lighter and put it in his pocket nodded my way.

"You have to understand. We thought Bobby was going to the school for the gifted." The dad spoke out looking at Bobby. Rouge retorted back, "Bobby is gifted." "We just didn't realize-" the dad kept saying before the mom cut him off looking at Bobby. "We still love you…it's just this mutant problem it's a little-" "What mutant problem?" Logan asked in a semi-loud voice. I went to him touching his shoulder. The mom stopped talking before looking at him. "Complicated." She said, finishing her sentence.

"And what exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?" The dad countered at Logan. Titling his head slightly down, he responded back smartly. "Art." I looked off to the side with a small grin pinching Logan's back hip. The father clenched his jaw a tad as he turned his attention to me. "And you?" I smiled as kindly as I could, answering back. "I'm a doctor. I work at the school for the students in case they injure themselves by accident, mutant accident. I also teach all sorts of health education normally and mutant." The air grew thick quick as Rogue spoke out to the parents as I viewed Bobby's younger brother Ronny. From the look of it and not from his mind I knew he was going to do something rash but couldn't really place it. He wasn't really making a plan of what to do, just nothing but anger. Just by his expression he was showing with crossed arms. Even the side glance's his made at Bobby.

"Well you should see what Bobby could do." Rogue stated to Bobby's parents. Turning my gaze to Bobby from his brother I saw him unfold his arms and went to touch his mother's coffee cup that she was taking a sip from. As she took the cup from her mouth to look at what Bobby was pointing at, she whispered his name in slight fright and shock at her coffee freezing up in its cup. Her hands shaking faintly as she turned the cup sideways, the block of ice slid from the cup onto the tiny plate she was holding. "I can do more than that." Bobby said with a side smile as he sat back. The mother quickly put both the cup and ice on the coffee table looking at it as John chuckled. Ronny got up in a hurry and made his way runny out of the room past me and Logan. The house cat jumped onto the table and started licking the iced coffee in joy. The mother called out his name in worry. She lowered her head and quietly spoke out, "This is all my fault."

"Actually, they've discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass them on…so it's his fault." John said. I smiled at him with some pride knowing that he did listen to my lectures. The father looked up at John then to his wife. "That pretty much sums it up." I said from my place. As soon as everyone's attention was on me I continued not noticing what Bobby's brother was doing upstairs. "They also sorted mutations into those that occurred during the production of their parents' sperm or eggs, and those which happened after they were born. To try and ascertain where the 'mutant' gene comes from, scientists studied the genes of two normal families, both of which consisted of two parents and one child. They showed that in one family, 92 % of the child's mutations came from the father, while in another it was just 36 % from the mother; which only the first family's child became a mutant. We now know that, in some families, most mutations might arise from the mother in some cases, while in others most will always arise from the father. This is a surprise to all science because many people expected that in all families most mutations would come from the father, due to the additional number of times that the genome needs to be copied to make a sperm, as opposed to an egg. So it's a case of 50/50 of it being the mother's genes but more of 25/75 no matter what. So it's mostly the dad." It was quiet for a while as the information settled into everyone's mind.

It was then that a ring sound filled the room. I looked at Logan in confusion. "It's you." I whispered to him. "Oh." He replied hastily. He dug into his pant pockets as he softly told me to stay with the kids. I nodded to him as he left the room. As soon as Logan left the room Bobby's mother spoke up. "Bobby? Have you tried…not being a mutant?" Before Bobby could answer her back I intervened. "Trying is like not breathing air Mrs. Drake. Please refrain yourself from asking that question again." I told her determinedly. I started sensing many more brain wave links coming from around the house and more at the front. Quickly sending out a warning at Logan I turned to everyone thinking a plan. "_Cops are surrounding the house_."

I looked at Logan when he entered the room. "We have to go, now." I said to the kids as Marie asked why. "Now!" Logan shouted as he headed to the front door. "Ellie what's going on?" Marie continued getting more frighten. "_I told Jean and Storm to hurry. I got in contact with them_." I heard Logan's thought. I nodded as we all followed him to the door. Unsheathing his claws when he opened the door I gasped at all the cops. "_There's too many Logan_." I told him.

We all stood on the porch looking at all of them. Bobby stood on Logan's right with me on his left next to John behind me then Rouge to the side. "Drop the knives and put your hands in the air." A male cop shouted surely at Logan pointing his gun at him. A blonde female came up to Rogue's side pointing her gun at her. I instinctively moved to get her behind me when she whipped her gun in my direction. "Stop right there." I slowly put my hands up and calmly spoke to her. "Please put your gun down. You don't need to do this." I told her but she ignored me.

"What's goin' on here?" Logan whispered as Bobby spoke out Ronny's name. "I said drop the knives." The male cop repeated at Logan. I heard pounding inside then a crash of glass with Bobby's mother yelling out. "_Logan_." I said in fright trying to find a way out of this without anyone getting injured.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan tried to tell the male cop as calm as he could, but was interrupted by the cop, "Put the knives down." I sensed Logan getting frustrated and looked at the cop. "I can't." The blonde male cop had an expression that screamed fearful and alarmed. The female cop pointed her gun at Logan. "_Stay calm you guys._" I strained to the teenagers. "Look." Logan said to the cop steadily slowly raising his hand. "_Wait Logan, I don't think this is_-" I tried telling him from the bad feeling I was getting, but the unexpected happened.

As soon as Logan sheathed his claws the male cop shot his gun lodging the bullet in Logan's forehead. The boys jump back as Marie screams in fright. "Logan!" I cried out his name in terror as he falls down on the porch. "Now, the rest of you, on the ground now." The cop said to all of us. I drop to Logan kneeling at him scared to touch him. "You shot him!" I yelled at the cops. I stay low on the porch not wanting to give them a reason for shooting the kids. "_Get on the ground_." I tell them hurryingly. I see Bobby and Rogue gradually getting on the floor. I look to my left a little to see Rogues fearful expression. "Look kid I said on the ground." The cop said one more time. "_John_." I tried getting to him as my hands cup Logan's face and shoulder. "We don't want to hurt you kid." The woman cop next to us said. "You shot an innocent man. How is that helping?" I yelled out glaring at her. The female cop pointed her gun at me.

I felt John's anger after that. "You know all those dangerous mutants you hear on the news?" John said. I heard a click of lighter open. "John, no!" I shouted out to him. "I'm the worst one." He said just as he lights his hand and throws fire at the male cop. I threw out my hand to the cop, throwing him farther and out of the way of the fire. Just as he turned to the woman, I threw her away to avoid the fire.

John then starts throwing fire at the cops and their cars destroying everything. I tried throwing all the cops out of the way as I took position on my knees. "John stop" I yell behind me. "_Rogue, do something!_" I yell at her as I try to stop the burning cop car from flying off. As John threw fire at an upcoming cop car, I heard the screaming coming from the car. I tossed my hand to it creating a barrier to block the heat from the engine, gas, and the two cops. Rogue took her glove off and wrapped her hand around John's ankle. Drawing strength and power from John, Rogue slowing stopped the flames in the area. I took a deep breath and fell to a sitting position.

I felt Logan move and looked at him. Getting up to him I grabbed his face to see his eyes open. I let out relief sigh and smiled at him. The wind started to pick and I knew Storm and Jean finally arrived. Gray clouds formed as the jet came down and landed on the street. I grabbed Logan and helped him stand up. He grabbed onto my hand instinctively. He looked behind after cracking his neck to John. John twitched his lip to the side in shock.

Logan started off the porch pulling me next him. Bobby and the other soon follow in a hurry to get out of here. Making our way to the jet, Logan stopped and looked to his right. I followed his sight stopping next to him to see the man that shot him. He looked in shock as Logan continued his way dragging me slightly after giving him a scowl. Seeing the gun he was holding up, I flung it out of his hands. The man yelped and fell back. We all started jogging when Bobby stopped to look back at his family through the second story window. "Bobby." I called to him. Bobby turned and jogged after us.

Getting on the jet with a relaxed feeling coursing through my body I saw Storm and Jean. I quickly gave him a peck on the lips as I walked forward following the kids. "Guten tag." I heard to my left. I looked to see a young man with blue skin. I automatically think of my old friend Beast. "Hello." I said with a smile receiving one back. I sat right behind Jean and buckled myself in. "Who the hell is this?" Logan says to him. "_Logan_." I said to him sternly. He looked at me and smirked. I looked behind me waiting for him to answer. "Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus I was known as 'the Incredible Night Crawler'-" He said in a flamboyant friendly way. I smiled at Kurt liking him already. "Eh save it. Storm?" Logan said spitefully. My mouth dropped open as I gave him a slight pounding in his head. Logan groaned slightly and looked at me. "We're out of here." Storm replied. I looked away from Logan and looked back Kurt. "Es ist eine Freude, Sie hier zu haben Kurt." I told him welcoming. Kurt looked at me and beamed. "Danke." He said back.

The jet startled a little as we ascend to the sky. Logan alarmed himself and grabbed onto the seat. I smiled at and stuck my tongue at him earning myself a twitched eye. "_Since when did you speak German?_" Logan asked. "_Caden was from Germany when I first met him in high school. I learned just to speak to him and look cool._" I told him smiling at my hands at the memory. "_Lucky man_." I heard Logan say in a grunt. I smiled bigger and leaned back in my seat closing my eyes.

I heard a radio voice go off talking about complying to land or something as I took a deep breath and opening my eyes from my nap. Looking around me, I see Logan up by the cockpit. "What's going on?" I ask them. "Wow somebodies angry." Storm said up there. Logan turned to stare at John behind Kurt. "And I wonder why."

The radio came on again and I try to look out the window. I look to the side and blink. "They're not joking guys." I told them dreadfully. Everyone started to get nervous looking out the windows to the two fighter jet flying beside us. The radio came on again and the jet drew back disappearing. "They're falling back." Storm said with a grave voice. Suddenly the jet's systems started to beep like crazy as Jean whispered, "They're marking us."

"What?" Logan asked in haste. "They're gonna fire. Hang on!" Ororo yelled. Logan tries to get back to his seat when the jet jumbles and he rams into the side and falls on his seat and hurriedly puts his belt on. The jet starts swerving trying to not get marked by the two fighter jets chasing us. I look to Logan and see him turning green. The girls turn the jet upside down around till we were up right again. "Please don't do that again." John said in fear. "I agree." Logan threw in along.

The jet kept beeping when Logan yelled out, "Don't we have any weapons in this heat?" I look to Ororo and called her name. The sky starts turning dark gray and twisters start to form around us. One of the jets got caught and the pilot ejected out and went to safety. I felt the other jet trying to keep up. I close my eyes and started to mess with their plane. I felt the pilot eject and took a deep breath. I look to Storm as the sky started to clear up automatically and the sun was shining. The jet stopped shaking and everything went still. "Everybody okay back there?" Jean asked turning to us all. I smiled faintly at her and she smiled back. "No." Logan replied first and only. Abruptly after that the alarms went off. I look out the window to see and sense what was happening. "Oh my god, there's two of them." Storm alleged in panic.

"_Jean_." I whispered to her. I closed my eyes trying to close in on one of the missiles. For it to take two psychics to try and take down one missile was bad news and I knew something was wrong. It was taking a lot out of us to try and damage the engine of the missile. Feeling the missile finally go out of commission I tried automatically went to the second missile as Jean took a breath. "There's one more. Guys?" Storm calls out. I gave up as my head began to pound like drums. I grabbed onto it as I heard Logan call out my name. Jean gasped and whispered, "Oh god."

I looked up and looked to Logan. I closed my eyes and out all I had to the missile. The missile drew up and exploded right behind the jet, but the missile was too close to the jet and made a hole on the roof. Air was being sucked out as Storm was trying to regain control of the jet. My head was in the most painful pounding as Rogue screamed. I looked to see as Bobby scream out. Rogues seat was empty.

Bobby and Logan yelled out as I looked down trying to let my tears fall. I tried, I really tried and I caused Rogue to be in danger. All of a sudden, Kurt popped up in smoke holding Marie in his arms on the floor of the cockpit. As the girls were trying to stabilize the jet, through the windows and windshield you can see the earth coming fast.

I look over to Logan at my right and I gave him the 'I'm sorry' look with one tear falling. His expression was unreadable. He looked away from me and I dropped my gaze at Kurt and Marie.

Then the jet in progress was slowing down and stopped spinning. Bobby looked back to see the hole closing up like nothing happened. I looked back to see the hole closed and looked at Logan to see him looking at Jean. I dropped my gazed and looked down. "Jean? Ellie?" Storm yelled out. "It's not me." Jean and I said the same time. Abruptly the jet stopped in midair in a nose dive position. Everyone looked straight in surprise as we gave relieved sighs to see Mystique and Magneto standing there on the ground fifteen feet away. "When will these people learn how to fly?" Magneto said to Mystique with a deep chuckle as he looked to her and then the jet with his hand out stretched holding it in place.

I relaxed myself and glanced to Logan thanking Erik deeply in secret for saving us.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>The dark starry sky covered over us as the fire lighted our surroundings. I stood in between Logan and Ororo. Jean was on the other side of Logan as Erik and Mystique were in front of us on the other side of the fire. The group was tensed and uncomfortable as our conversation got serious. Wrapping my arms around myself for comfort, Eric spoke.<p>

"His name is Colonel William Stryker and he invaded your mansion for one purpose." He said. I felt Storm move beside me in distress. I looked up to Erik's face when he paused. "He wanted Cerebro or enough of it to build one of his own."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Stryker would need the professor to operate it." Jean spoke. I looked at Logan and saw him staring at her with an unreadable expression again. Looking down Erik answered her. "Which is why I think is the reason our old friend is still alive." Glancing at Storm and her looking at me she uttered out, "Oh my god." I knew what she was thinking about. Logan scanned at all our expressions. "Now, what are you all so afraid of?" He asked looking at me. "While Cerebro is working, Charles' mind is connected to every living person on the planet." Erik responded to Logan. Taking a breath he continued. "If he were force to concentrate hard enough on a particular group; let's say, mutants, for example…he could kill us all." He verbalized in a hard voice. "Wait a minute." I said quickly. "How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?" Ororo interjected for me giving Erik a rigid look.

Taking his time and eyeing down, Erik answered. "Because I told him." He said in in despair and seemed embarrassed. We all closed our eyes and took deep breaths. I felt something above and quickly looked up to see Kurt hanging upside down. Glancing back down quickly, I glimpse up to see Erik smiling slightly at me. "I helped Charles build it, remember?" Erik spoke. I peeped to Logan but saw him and Jean glance at each other. I gazed down again in silent anger. "Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion. Even against a mutant as strong as Charles." Erik stated. I took a breath and asked, "So who's this Stryker anyway?" wanting to know more about the man that caused all this destruction and pain to Logan. I felt Logan's eyes on me; however, I kept my gaze on Erik. "He's a military scientist. He spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more intimate perspective why don't you ask wolverine?" Erik disclosed.

We all glanced at Logan as he glanced at me. "You don't remember, do you?" Erik asked. Logan observed him in confusion. "William Stryker, the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones, it carries his signature." I felt Erik teasing Logan and I wanted to intervene but thought better of it. Thinking of what being said I narrowed my eyes at Mystique noticing she has been staring at Logan the whole conversation. "But the professor-" Logan exclaimed but was interrupted by Erik, "The professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own. He gives you more credit than I do." Erik smirked at Logan. I decided it was enough and spoke aloud. "Why do you need us?"

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decade. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro. But, we don't know where this base is and I believe one of you might." Logan gave a stern look. "The professor already tried." Logan answered back at him. "Once again, you think it's all about you." Erik then looked up to the trees where I looked earlier. The rest of us followed his sight to see Kurt. "Oh….hello." Kurt responded in surprise and gave a minor wave and looked else making me smile.

He came down and sat by the fire as everyone gathered around. Erik looked at me and nodded to Kurt. Jean was going to step up to Kurt when Erik stopped her. She looked at him and he looked at me. I went up to Kurt and sat in front of him giving him a small smile. "I didn't mean to snoop." Kurt whispered feeling guilty. I smiled and replied in German, "Ich wusste, dass du die ganze Zeit dort Kurt. Es ist okay. Erik wusste auch." I heard Erik chuckle in the back as I patted Kurt's hands. "Just try and relax." I told him. We both took deep breaths and I gently placed my hands on both side of his face placing my thumbs at the end of his eyebrows, hovering them, so I didn't touch his skin. I closed my eyes in pain and flinched, a couple of times and images began to play in my mind.

Tunnels from an underground facility appeared. I felt like I was walking down them when another image popped up. It was a dome like room with florescent lights and two circular towers. An old examine room came up which looked like for torcher and experimentation. The next scenes that played where an empty room, the sign for Alkali Lake, the dam, a wall fan, a breathing ventilator, x-rays of Kurt and his yelling in the background started to be too much as I tried to dig deeper. Staring into Kurt's yellow eyes, I kept hearing his German screams and torture. Our breathing became heavy and my head became painful. Kurt gasped aloud and hissed as he threw his head back breaking the connection. We both tried to even our breathing as I whispered to him that I was sorry. Looking to the side I replied to the others, "Stryker's at Alkali Lake." Logan responded back as I wouldn't look at him. "That's where the professor sent me. There's nothing left." "There's nothing left on the surface, Logan. The base is underground." I replied with a strict voice.

I got up and walked off. I wanted to get away from the group and away from him. When I was going through Kurt's mind, I accidentally swept around to everyone's thoughts. Mystiques and Jeans thoughts both wounded me deeply. How could Jean, be thinking about Logan when she herself had Scott. In the past, I could have had Scott to myself. Scott was at the mansion not long after I was brought there. I knew him first and crushed on him the longest. Not to mention that he was my first kiss. Though, when Scott met Jean, he automatically fell in love with her. Jean didn't really like Scott but soon enough they got engaged. It was then I met Caden and everything fell to place. Caden only saw me, not my sister. I want Logan, but with Jean thinking about him like that. I just might lose him.

Logan was walking under the Jet thinking about how Ellie reacted toward him when they were talking to Magneto at the fire. He inhaled the cigar in his mouth and before taking it out. He looked straight ahead at Ellie, who was walking to the other fire where the kids were. Her stature was stiff and she was holding herself as if she was cold, even with the light jacket on. Exhaling softly and was about to head over to grab her and talk to her or just to smell her light cherry blossom hinted peach scent and soft skin. Logan looked down to control himself as footsteps were coming from the Jet stairs. Glancing up to see Jean coming down, Logan exhales deeply and goes to huff more of his cigar when Jean noticed him. "Hey." She said. He replied back to her and huffs from his cigar as his eyes travel to Ellie. "You okay?" she asked him in hesitancy.

She was petting a small device in her hand waiting for him to answer. "Yeah." Logan said sternly. "You sure?" she asked again as he turned his head to her and tried to change the subject "How we doing?" he asked. Jean looked down and turned her head to the door way of the Jet and turn back to step down and made a cringed expression and replied, "Not good." She came down more steps and was on the ground. "It'll take four or five hours before I can get it off the ground." Smelling the nearly same scent of Ellie off of Jean, Logan got closer to Jean more than he should of. "That's not what I meant?" He asked her. He knew deep down that was the question he wanted to ask Ellie. Why was she avoiding him, why was she stern instead of comfortable to him. He wanted to know and since Jean was closer, he couldn't help himself when deep down…he knew.

"I'm just worried about Scott." Jean said. She stepped down to the last step onto the ground and turned to Logan. She looked down and then to the side to look for her sister. "Have you talked to Ellie?" She asked him trying to keep her mind off what she really wanted Logan to do. Logan took a step back from her and looked back to the area Ellie was walking and found her gone. "I know you need to talk to her Logan. I'm tempted, but I won't hurt her." Jean took a step back creating more space between them. "I love him. Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, Logan. They don't take them home. They marry the good guy." Jean looked off to the side and smiled. "To her, please don't disappoint." Jean told him. "I could be the good guy." Logan replied jokingly. "Logan, the good guy sticks around. She was left by herself for months." Jean patted his arm and walked back up the stairs to the jet. Before disappearing she told him, "Don't make me do this Logan."

Logan watched Jean vanish and frowned. Had he really planned on what his body was tempting on doing? No. He couldn't have done it. Her scent was so familiar from Ellie's that he couldn't but picture Jean as her. They were sisters. Of course there were similarities between the two. He couldn't help being attracted to the both of them. Making his mind up, he went to search for Ellie. Logan inhaled his cigar as he followed Ellie's scent off the end of the clearing near the trees. Quietly exhaling the smoke, he spotted a movement from the edge. He quickly went to follow knowing it was her. Was she running from him? Hiding? What happened for her to act like this? Did he do something while on the jet? Or was it because she caught him looking and talking with Jean? Finally catching up with the figure, he saw it was Ellie with the blue guy. What was his name? Shaking his head a little Logan went and treaded behind the two. Only catching a small part of their conversation, though it was in German, made Logan upset. The Blue guy saw Logan and spoke to her in German once again and teleported off.

Logan inhaled his cigar once again before groaningly putting it out against his palm. He heard Ellie take a deep breath before turning around to face him. Her face lined with a grimace and was looking down. Logan didn't like that she wasn't looking at him. He pocketed his cigar and gently cupped her cheek bringing her face upward to look at him. Her cherry blossom peach scent drifted into his nose and made him want to growl in desire for her. Her eyes spoke of pain hidden in there trying not to show. Logan caught a hint of it beforehand. "I'm worried about you." He spoke as Ellie glanced away and licked her lips. "I'm okay." She whispered back. She slightly rubbed against his rough hand as Logan looked into her eyes. "That was some display of power up there. Are you okay?" Logan examined her. She scoffed and moved away from his hand and looked straight at him. "Obviously, it wasn't enough. Rogue could've been killed if it wasn't for Kurt. Jean or I should have been able to take care of it no problem. I just don't understand." She started to ramble beating herself up. Logan grabbed onto her shoulder to stop her. "Hey, hey. Come one. All right?" Logan told her sternly yet softly. He petted her shoulder to her neck bringing her slowly more to him.

She glanced to him as he brought her more to him. Dipping down a little, Logan cupped her chin and cheek and brought her to a kiss. Just the feel of her lips and her citrus taste made go wild. Their kiss got more intense and Ellie started to push his chest to separate them. "Ellie." Logan said her name softly. "Please. Please." She whispered looking down away from him. Logan tried to go for another kiss but Ellie stepped back even more. "What's wrong?" Logan asked as he brought both of his hands to cup her face making her look at him. He then smelled a small hint of salt and saw an indication of tears in her eyes. "Ellie, talk to me." Logan pleaded her. "I feel like I'm losing you." She finally spoke and closed her eyes. Logan felt his chest tighten in pain and brought her into his arms. He knew now that she saw him look at Jean. He knew now that she saw him talking to Jean, getting close to her. Logan made a decision and decided now of what he was going to do. Logan brought his lips to her ear and felt her shiver. "I chose you. I choose you Ellie." He stated to her. She exhaled the breathe she was holding and held him to her frame. Logan Now knows of what he wanted and how he was not going to lose something he finally found.

Ellie pushed away from him slightly and wiped her face with a smile. "I have to talk to the kids real quick; I'll see you in the morning?" Ellie asked him. Logan smiled slightly and chuckled while glancing down before looking back up at her. "I was more into thinking of sharing a tent." He told her as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "I wouldn't miss it in the world. I'll see you soon." She told him, giving him a quick peck on his lips and walked off to find Bobby. Logan watched her leave not noticing Mystique watching from the shadows. He smiled once again and started to walk off to his tent thinking of what he did. Logan felt as if a huge boulder was lifted off his shoulders after his confession. He'll be damned if he loses her now. Logan unzipped his tent and crawled inside.

I finally made it over to the kids as they sat there by the fire finally getting drowsy. I smiled at them thinking it was time for them to rest and blow over of all the action today. I sat next to John and said my hello as the silence took over once again. I took my time looking over at each one and decided it was time to talk. I looked at Bobby and smirked. "How are you guys holding up?" I asked carefully. Bobby and Rogue both looked up and looked at me with a 'are you kidding' look. I smiled at them, "Okay. Ask away, but I'll only answer the best I can. You guys aren't little kids anymore and deserve to know." I told them. John kept looking at the fire silently. Bobby answered quickly before Rogue. "What were you guys talking about?" He asked. I looked down and looked back at them cupping my hands together.

"Well. It turns out we're going to Canada. The professor was taken to the Alkali Lake, we think. It turns out that he was taken by an evil man that wants to use the professor for an undeveloped Cerebro, might be to kill all mutants." I told them looking at their shocked faces. "It going to be very dangerous you guys, so please listen to me and obey what I say when the time comes. Okay?" I looked at John and he nodded his head. So did the other two. "Okay. Go ahead and get as much rest as you guys can. See you in the morning." I said as I patted John on his head and made my way to Logan's tent to be in his arms. Though, I didn't see that shadow that came out of his tent and left.

Logan was resting in his and Ellie's tent waiting for her to come in and lay with him as he rested his head on his right arm looking at the Wolverine tag. His thoughts were racing through his mind and automatically stopped as he heard noised outside his tent. He clenched his tag in his hand excepting to see Ellie come through with that stunning smile of hers. He didn't contemplate to see Jean come in through the zipped door though. Logan had already made up his mind and got up to sit to tell Jean his decision, when she came in faster than he excepted falling to her knees next to him, then putting her finger on his lips as he was about to speak to her.

"Look—" Logan started but was cut off. "No." she whispered as she moved her finger off to the side of his lips and kissed him. Logan deep down couldn't resist her and began kissing her back full force. They began to make out as Logan's hands started roaming her hips. His fingers were pushing her tank top up to her ribs as their lips began to fight for control. Logan was feeling her soft skin as she filled his head when his fingers ran across three parallel scars on her side.

He snapped he thoughts back to the present when he stopped kissing her to look at her. His thumb ran against the scar as he thought of something. "_Mystique_." He thought as she spoke, "No one's ever left a scar quite like you." Logan looked at her feeling regret pile in his stomach. Mystique's body began to turn back to her original blue form as Jean's face and body disappeared. "What do you want, an apology?" He whispered sarcastically to her. Mystique lowered her head to the side of his face with her lips close to his ear. "You know what I want." She said to him confidently. She licked his ear erotically and then inhaled quickly to pull back to look at him. "But, what do you want?" she asked him. Logan laid there and was beginning to get annoyed as her form suddenly changed into Storm then Rogue.

Logan went into shock and gasped swiftly as he frown seeing Rogue on top of him. Rogue's form at that moment transformed into Ellie looking at him; her beautiful face smirked at him with knowing eyes. Logan was filled with shame thinking of what he had done right after they had just made up. Logan rapidly became pissed as he pushed her off him in disgust thinking of Mystique doing this to him. He tried collecting his thoughts as he stared at her with hate. Mystique kept a straight face as she began turning into someone else. "What do you really want? She said to him with her voice altering. Before his eyes was Striker, the man that's been messing things up in Logan's mind.

"I want you to get out." Logan told her firmly before he lost his cool. Mystique stated at him before moving in a fast pace exiting his tent. As she exited leaving the entrance open Logan whispered, "Jesus." He rubbed his forehead with the back of his palm taking deep breathes. His head filled up with many things, but the one thing that wouldn't go away was the thought of him thinking of what he thought he was doing with Jean. What if was really her? Would he really have kept going? Would Ellie have walking in on them? Would Jean really do that? Deep inside him, was he really regretting thinking it was Jean?

No. He wasn't feeling that regret, only the guilt that Ellie could have caught him. Logan guessed the conflict wasn't resolved. He wasn't as truthful as he thought when he had spoken with her. "_Damn_." He thought. He needed to come up with an answer and fast. Sitting there thinking he heard noise outside again. Logan automatically went still not wanting to who it was. Before he could think of something, the scent of cherry blossom peaches hit his nose and he spontaneously began to relax and all his thoughts disappeared. He then realized that this never happened with Jean or anyone else he could think of. He was always alert when he was with Jean, never with Ellie. With Ellie he felt sheltered, thoughtless, and alive. As if being with her, in his arms, nothing in the world can bother him, not even his empty confusing past. Not once did she ever think of him more than a normal human being, an equal. Not some bad boy for fun on the side with a good boy at home.

He felt at home.

Oh how much of an idiot he was.

I was near the tent when I noticed the tent was unzipped. I tilted my head and shrugged it off. I pulled the flap to the side to enter when I saw Logan sitting staring off to the side troubled. I turned and zipped the tent closed before turning to him. I sat on my legs facing him. "Logan?" I quietly called to him. He sat still and didn't respond. I slowly bought my hand to his face and cupped his cheek. He instantly relaxed and closed his eyes as he leaned in on her hand. "Logan? Are you okay?" I asked him worryingly. I cupped his other cheek to face him to me. "I'm fine." He replied. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him with affection. "I'm just tired." I nodded at him understanding him on being tired. He was shot, fought Stryker's men, no sleep, and almost plummeted to our death on the jet. I was exhausted.

"Then let's get some rest." I told him rubbing his cheek. I kissed his cheek and I turn to get comfortable. I took off the jacket I took from the jet and sat it to the side. I was in a black tank top and now my pants I was about to take off. "Can you turn the lantern off?" I asked him. The tent grew instantly dark as my pants came off. I grabbed a nice thin small wool blanket to cover us. Logan had already taken his jacket off leaving him with his white shirt. As I laid myself down he finished taking off his big buckled belt off and tossed it to the side. I lay on my side waiting for him to lie down. Logan was on his back, his jacket being his pillow. I moved right next to him and molded my body into his. My head rested on his firm chest hearing his heat beat. His left arm curled itself around my shoulders with his fingers rubbing my scars on my collar bone, my left leg on his. With a deep breath from him he brought me closer and closed his eyes. I smiled and breathed him in before falling in the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>Ich wusste, dass du die ganze Zeit dort Kurt. Es ist okay. Erik wusste auch. - I knew you were there all the time Kurt. It's okay. Erik also knew.<p>

**Review and hoped you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with owners, creators, or the producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long till we we're all in the Jet the next morning flying to Canada. Me and Logan changed into our suits and got comfortable in the Jet awaiting our destination. Mystique and Eric were in the back seated with John as Logan was talking to Bobby and Rogue. I turned to Jean and Storm, walking to the both of them with a thought. "What are you guys thinking we'll see there?" I asked. Jean looked at Storm then me. "I don't want to think about it." Storm nodded and stared ahead. "I can't stop thinking about what can be happening to them right now." I sat behind them thinking of a slight plan of what we can do and where Eric and Mystique fit in.<p>

"We're here." Jean announced. Everyone took a seat and waited for the Jet to land. I looked over to Logan to see him staring at me. _"What is it? You okay?"_ I asked him. He shook his head and looked ahead. I frowned and looked ahead too. Ororo landed the Jet with a comment from Eric. "Finally." I turned to him and stared as he winked back to me. I unbuckled my belt and stood. As everyone got comfortable I stood next to Logan. I felt his hand being placed on the small of my back. Jean stayed in her seat at the front and turned the chair to us in the middle. Beside me was Storm. Bobby and Rogue were sitting together behind us with Kurt and John opposite. Mystique and Eric stood beside Storm in front of me and Logan.

"Alright, this is a topographic map of the Dam." Storm started as a hologram appeared in the middle of the Jet. "This is the spillway." She alleged as the hologram changed showing an entry of a tunnel. "You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks." "That's the entrance." Logan interjected. Storm agreed and continued as the hologram changed the view. "And this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now, this is recent water activity." "If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway." Jean spoke. I nodded and turned to Kurt, who was currently interested in the hologram like a baby to a toy. "Can you teleport inside?" I asked him. He looked at me, "No. I have to be able to see where I'm going otherwise I could wind up inside a wall." I glanced at Logan and narrowed my eyes. His attention was all into the hologram until he spoke with purpose.

"I'll go. I have a hunch he'll want me alive." "Logan." I quietly spoke to him. "Wolverine, whoever goes into the Dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with you claws?" Eric said as he walked through the hologram towards Logan with a smirk on his face. "I'll take my chances." He replied. Eric gave him a stern expression. "But I won't." He then turned to behind him to see Mystique. We all looked at her as she smiled a bit to all of us. I turned away from everyone to sit next to Jean. Eric walked away to Mystique to talk to her about she would do. Logan looked at him as I glanced at him. I turned away from him as Jean spoke.

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever till lastly Mystique's voice popped up from the com. "I'm in." Eric moved to stand right next to Logan who was behind a sitting Storm. "She's good." Logan told Eric. "You have no idea." Eric said back with a knowing smile. "Let's move out." My voice came about in the opening of the Jet. I pulled my hair out of the way into a half pony tail leaving bottom partial hanging. Everyone, meaning the adults, was getting ready to leave and head to the spillway when I turned to the three. "You guys have to promise me that you'll be here when we get back." I told Bobby and Rogue. "Please." I said to John. I patted his head like a mother would. "We'll be back in no time with everyone." I nodded to them and turned to the exit and walked down the stairs. At the bottom was Kurt standing in the snow looking hesitant. "Everything will be okay." I told him. He smiled at me and nodded. "I trust you." I smiled back and turned back to the Jet to see everyone else exiting.<p>

As Bobby locked the Jet back up, I turned to Logan and moved. "You know something?" He asked as we made our way to the opening. _"I like you in that suit, ever since I first saw you in it; all tight in leather."_ I stopped walking and froze. My head snapped towards him in shock as my face went red. He chuckled quietly and kept walking behind everyone. My eyes were locked on him as Jean called my name. I snapped out of it and followed behind everyone. Though no one saw or knew that a random large snowball had hit Logan on the back of the head rather fast. Logan stopped and was about to turn when I flew past him to walk right beside Jean and in front of Eric. I turned to see him smirking at me. I grinned slyly back and gave a quick wink. _"I ought to say the same."_

We made it to the entry of the spillway before Storm went first. We all followed behind when the huge doors ahead started opening. "Storm." Jean said as Storm started to levitate. Lightning and wind started to pick up and direct themselves to the door that was now fully open. Storm flew in blowing and striking men back as bullets fly. Jean and I blocked everyone by redirecting the bullets and flying the men back. Quickly but surely we made our way to the room Mystique was hidden in. Magneto tore apart the door and made a way for all of us to get in.

I threw the two men I was levitating to the wall behind us knocking them out. Logan glances at me before we walk into the room seeing Mystique. "Have you found it?" Magneto asked her in a hurry. He sped over to her and the cameras. "A large portion of energy from the Dam has been diverted to this chamber." Mystique answered him. "Cerebro." Storm said us. "There it is." Magneto muttered. "Can you shut it down from here?" I asked her. "No." was her reply. Magneto begins to turn to us in the room, "Come. There's little time." "Not without us." Jean interrupted him.

Storm raced between Jean and Eric to a computer screen, "Oh my god, the children." She turns to the rest of us. "Ororo." Her name escaping my mouth. She nods and looks to Kurt. "Kurt, will you come with me?" He nodded and answered without hesitation. "Yes." She turned to Mystique, "Where are they?" Mystique went to the keyboard and typed. "They're being held in a cell one level down." I glimpsed to Logan to hear his whisper. _"Don't do it. I know you will but don't."_ I told him. He glanced at me with a determined look. I looked away closing my eyes. _"Fine, but please be careful." _I looked back to Storm to hear her. "We'll get the children and meet you at Cerebro." I looked down trying not to look at him. Thinking of what is coming. "Okay. I'll try to find Scott and the Professor." Jean said. I saw Logan take out his com and leave in a hurry sneaking out. I gaze to Jean and shook my head. Less Logan knows my own plan the better, maybe it was a good idea he left. "No. Scott will probably be in a cell somewhere. Who knows what they did to him. The Professor is more likely at the Cerebro and not with him. You find Scott and I'll go see if I can find Allas, she has to be here too. I'll meet you at Cerebro." Jean nodded. "Will you be all right without us?" Storm asked. Jean and I looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah. We'll be fine." I answered. "Where's Logan?" Storm asked noticing his absence. I glowered right into the screens as everyone looked and towards the door. "He's gone." Jean said. "Let's go." I told everyone.

Soon enough we all went our separate ways down the halls. I followed Jean, Eric, and Mystique trying to focus on Allas. I knew something was wrong when she didn't return from her home under the time limit she set herself. With everything going on and her missing, I was losing my mind mostly forgetting her. So much was going on to the point I nearly forgot about Averna too. She has been under the radar for some time now, seemly buying her time. I can feel her and my control gradually slipping. Though I knew the same with Jean, I knew, I can feel it. I looked over to her and saw her flinching, shaking her head so slightly. I felt the same way too. I knew she didn't know about the Phoenix though. The Professor had me keep it hush-hush. Something was going to happen.

Suddenly she gasped and pushed Eric and Mystique forward and me back. "Go! I'll take care of him!" She yelled at them. I looked over the corner to a new hallway to see Scott. The two left and we ran forward at Scott. He aimed at us and shot, but Jean hit him back making him fly. His beam was still going and hit the wall near where I was standing, making a hole. I stumbled to get away, to regain my bearings but his beam aimed at me directly. Barely making a barrier in time made me fly through the broken wall through another. "Ellie!" Jean yelled.

My body felt like a heavy rock trying to get up. Turning to my side I coughed and tried to catch my breath. Feeling around I found my temple hurting. _"I can feel you slipping."_ I moved my fingers from my temple to see blood on the gloves. "Damn." "_I will take over and destroy __**everything**__ you love."_ Getting up and staggering to find my footing I whispered, "Shut up Averna." I moved down the hall I was thrown into to find my demeanor. Turning the corner I was stopped by a figure. "Allas?" I saw her standing there, blurry but it was her. "Oh crap." I threw my hands up in a panic stopping her in midair. Her teeth were sharp as she made a roaring sound. He claws extending and her eyes turning into amber color.

As she was levitated she moved her hand and the wall to my right caved. Throwing her into the hall I flung the rocks away from hitting me. Twisting back I scarcely blocked her punched. I backed her into the wall and chucked a blow, she caught my fist, but it didn't lessen me. I used the motion to land a kick into her side. She rolled with it preventing any damage, hardly touching the floor before she popped back up in speed. Blow after blow, I managed to dodge Allas's attacks. I know it's not her but I'll do my best in defending myself and try to bring her back.

With her quick like cheetah moves, she wrapped around me and cocked me in the face. Everything went still as we stood there and suddenly as I looked at her tilting my head, I blacked out. Whatever Averna was doing with my body I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore so I did nothing. That's all I did. Felt like nothing but bitterness and hatred seeping through me in my veins. Allas must have got me good with that hit. I felt her taking over. I can't. I have to gain back control. Now wasn't the time to give into the power. So much power.

"Ellie!" I snapped wide awake. Even though I was drifting off I heard someone calling my name. My heart began to race. And then I heard it again. "Ellie, wake up!" _"Not yet."_ I thought. I wasn't going to give in yet. I thought of Logan. Trying to find my anchor, he was my anchor. I can do this. There was a battle going on inside me, my head. _"I will take over. I will win and when I do, we'll see what happens." _That voice sent chills throughout my soul. _"Besides, your running out of time, this place is about to come down. If not, you should block your mind. I don't want to die yet."_

Opening my eyes with a huge intake of air, I saw Allus upside down in the air. All around us was rubble and messy. Her eyes were normal and she was waving her arms. "Ellie, it's me. It's me." I turned her around and sat her back on the ground. She was beaten as much as I was. We ran to each other and hugged. "What the hell was that?" She asked breaking away. I looked at her in despair. "Nothing, I'll tell you later. Now that I found you, we need to find the others and get the hell out of here. Something's wrong." She nodded in confusion and we both took off running down the hall.

Hardly making it around the corner making our way the Cerebro, a screeching noise reaches our ears deafening us. We screamed falling on the ground as my head felt like exploding grabbing onto my head cradling it. _"Block it, your strong enough." _All I could think of was Logan. Was he okay?

Lying there, I tried to reach the Professor. Maybe I could try to stop him or maybe Averna was right. I could stop this from affecting me. Through the thrashing headache and my ears wanting to explode I felt blood trickle through my nose the harder I try to block the Professor. _"I'm not strong enough like him. I can't."_ I could hear both mine and Allas's screams through the hall until that moment. The screeching humming stopped.

* * *

><p>Both of us swaying, limping, and holding each other up finally made it into yet another hallway. "I can't tap into my powers. I can't hear anything. Can you feel them?" Allas asked. I stumbled into the wall and grimaced. "I can feel Jean. She's emitting big brain waves. That's not normal. Why aren't you healing?" I told her then ask. I looked at her wounds I created a while ago. "They gave me a shot or something to keep me from healing. Preparing me for an experiment, making sure I wouldn't escape. When you guys broke in, I managed to get out. I guess they underestimated my animal traits. Until I saw you, I just attacked. No control over myself till you almost wacked out." I stared at her with a confused expression. "Wacked?" I asked. She shook her head, "Don't ask." Her accent made the word come out even more hilarious. I shook my head and tried to stand straight, holding onto the wall. "One more hall and we're there." She grabbed onto me and both staggered continuing our way.<p>

"Jean, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Was heard around the corner both me and Allas turned into. Revolving around the corner, we saw the children, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Storm. _"Where's Logan?"_ I thought to myself as Allas held me up beside her. "Ellie." Ororo announced. "Ellie are you okay? You disappeared after Scott—" Jean started as I shook my head. "I'm fine. I found Allus. She was being controlled too and we got into it. I'll be fine." I told them. I looked to the door and motioned to it. "What's happening?" Storm asked as she looked to the big door.

"The Professor's still in there…with another mutant." I told her, focusing on the door while squinting my eyes. "He's trapped in some kind of illusion." Jean said. I looked to her in fright. "Oh my god, Magneto's reversed Cerebro. It's not targeting mutants anymore." I told everyone looking at them. "Who is it targeting?" Storm asked. I looked to her and Jean answered, "Everyone else."

I tried to stand on my own, leaning on my right leg. Allas held my arm as I tried to focus on what was going on inside. "Stand back." Scott said as he let go of Jean about to aim for the door. "Scott no, his mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the door could kill him and everyone his mind is linked to." Jean told him, holding onto him. I looked to Storm and nodded to her. "Wait. Kurt, I need you to take me inside." Scott looked to Kurt noticing him there. "Storm, who is this guy? Who are you?" Kurt looked to Scott and started going on about his name before Storm interrupted him. I looked at Allus and gave her a look to tell her I'll explain in another time.

"He's a teleporter." Storm said as she went up to Kurt. "I told you, if I can't see where I'm going—" He tried to tell her but Storm gave an unquestioning expression, "I have faith in you." They looked in each other as Kurt's battle within himself raged on with doubt. "Don't believe anything you see in there." I told the both of them. Kurt's eyes became determine as he scanned the door. He looked at Ororo again and spoke, "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name." Storm blinked and hugged him without hesitation. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth—" and suddenly they both disappeared in a heaped of dark blue smoke. With a huge exhale we all waited for them to succeed and get to the Professor.

* * *

><p>It felt like everything was being paused, slow motion. Jean was tending to my injuries, stopping most of the minor bleeding. We were all standing around waiting for Storm or something to happen when unexpectedly the whole underground building shook. Pipes busted, walls cracked, and the whole thing was trying to fall apart. Leveling ourselves, I turned to look behind me and down the hall, "Logan, Logan where are you?" I whispered. I turned back to Jean and to the others.<p>

Abruptly, Storm appeared in front of us. Kurt disappeared again and the Professor was in his arms. Storm went to him and helped Kurt carry the Professor as we all raced against time to the entrance we came through. We were going fast as we could with all the lights flickering. "We have to get out through the spill way." Storm yelled_. "El…lie,"_ We all finally made it to the big room aiming straight for the door. Storm and Kurt traded each other the Professor, getting him up the steps. _"Wait!"_ I heard. It continued but in a static like interference. I tried to pause and listen as Allas continued to drag me with her. However, when we made it to the spillway entrance, the doors crashed closed. The second set of hard steel doors began to close as well.

"You don't want to go that way. Trust me.", was alleged off to the side of us near another hallway. We all turned to the side to see Logan with his claws in the control. "Logan." I spoke softly in surprise and in relief. Rumbling was heard on the other side of the door. All backing away from the big door, water sprayed. "Oh no." I whispered, staring at it. "Come on. There's another way out of here." He said. Logan took off in a hallway with us following him.

Sooner or later we reached another door leading us outside. Cold air surrounded us with snow covering the ground. All the adults and kids ran out onto a ledge. Artie slipped and fell but Logan came out behind him picking him up. There was a small pad of some kind with rocks circling it. About a couple of lights popped out of the ground signaling that is was a helicopter pad.

"The helicopter was right here!" Logan yelled out in distressed. I felt everybody getting colder and feeling slightly scared. I looked to my right leaning on Allas to see Logan looking at me with his eyebrow up. I knew he was angry, yet worried. We turn away from each other looking down. It was then we all heard a distinct shrilling engine sound. Everyone started to look around the field, only to see the Jet hovering over the trees. It started to tilt and hover to the side very bad. "Rogue." I whispered watching the Jet fall into the snow. All the kids ran to the Jet as Jean and Scott limped. Allas began to take me to the Jet as I turned too looked at Logan. He looked at me and nodded his head. "I will take him." Kurt told Storm. She agreed with him and ran to the Jet. Kurt disappeared with the Professor.

Everyone was in the Jet getting settled as Allas put me near the door on the side wall bench. "I'll find a med kit." She told me. Scott brought Jean closer to cockpit near the Professor. In short time, Logan finally came through exit carrying Artie. He gave Artie to Bobby as he came straight to me. "You okay?" I asked him standing up. We looked at each other as a mildly smiled and kissed me with so much passion. "I am now." He replied. "You? You're bleeding." I smiled at him nodded my head, "I'm fine." I told him, giving him another kiss. He left for the cockpit as Allas came to me with a med kit. I looked at Jean and she nodded to me.

I waved Allas away to see to the children as I wiped my face of dry blood. I could hear them up front talking about the problems with the Jet not wanting to fire up. "Has anyone see John?" Rogue asked looking around. Logan looked back, "Pyro? Where the hell is he?" he asked her. I stood there in the aisle behind everyone looking off trying to feel his brain waves. _"John?" _I thought when I felt a huge emit of waves from Jean. "He's with Magneto." I replied while staring straight at Jean. She turned and looked back at me. I felt Logan's eyes staring at me. As I was trying to find John I felt something wrong. I turned away from Jean and glanced off. I could feel something huge about to break free. I focused along the area trying to pin point when suddenly, a jolt blew through me. I quickly turned around looking back to the exit of the Jet with a gasp.

I flinched feeling what was wrong.

The Dam.

It was the Dam I was feeling since earlier. _"This place is about to come down."_ Replayed in my mind, Averna was right. The Dam was breaking. We were in the way. We could die.

I knew what I had to do. I needed to stop this, something to save everyone. The save Logan. I felt the tears coming. My eyes grew wet as I looked back at everyone with my eyes stopping at Logan. The man I finally felt that I can admit I was in love with. It was final, my decision was made. I turned once more limping my way off the Jet.

But once I made it to the edge of the stairs going down. A tear slipped through and fell. A hand clamped on my shoulder. I whirled to see Jean holding my shoulder. "No." I whispered shaking my head. She also had tears in her eyes. Before I knew it, her eyes arose in fire red and pain emitted in my head. I flinched and she smiled. "I love you." She whispered to me as she hugged me. I slowly hugged her back with tears falling on my cheeks and everything went black.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>All most over :) Please rate and review.<p> 


End file.
